The Phoenix
by Crazy Pine Child
Summary: Leonard just wants to rest after long shift but fate will not let him do that. Can he help a mysterious sixteen-year-old to survive in a world that is completely unfamiliar to him? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters etc. are the property of their respective owners**

**Warning: **This story is only slightly based on movie etc. really SLIGHTLY. You have been warned! Don't like, don't read!

And for every spelling mistake or things like that I apologize! Enjoy!

Please can someone shut this kid up, my ears will melt from all this screaming. From my seat view all I could see was the back of the bus, the screaming brat was probably somewhere in the front. I've just finished a twenty-eight hour shift and I just want to peacefully go back to my small apartment, but that fucking little shit is making it impossible. So I'm seating here, trying to tune out all noise and dying slowly inside, well it couldn't be worse right?

"Hi!" or it could be. I turned in the direction of the annoyingly chirpy voice. Before me stood a blond haired kid no older than twenty, with heterochromatic eyes, huh now that's interesting. Left one was blue like the sky and right one green like yyy...grass? And how someone could be so cheerful at this goddamn hour.

"What do you want?"

If he was affected by my growl he didn't show it. "Just wanted to know if this seat is taken?" he said pointing to the seat beside me. I looked up and saw, that every seats in the back of the bus are vacant, like literally it was empty like graveyard at twelve am. "Are you serial killer or some shit like that?" I mean, he doesn't look like one, but you never know.

"Why would you think that?" he looked genuinely confused and if that didn't make him look like a goddamn puppy trying to figure out how TV works. Did I just called him cute? I mean, maybe not literally but puppies are cute so I kind of called him that. The hell is wrong with me, he can kill me and I call him cute! "There is plenty of seats here and you just want to seat beside me, you need to admit that kid, it is kind of suspicious and creepy."

"Maybe I just want to help, you look sad."

"Well I don't need any help, especially not from some kid in a teddy bear costume." I'm not in mood to make friends, not at this hour, not this day, never. "It's not a teddy bear! It's a unicorn!" he said while, putting on the hood with pair of big blue eyes, a horn and a horse snout or maybe it's called a unicorn snout? Well I don't really care. "Where did you get the idea that someone would make a blue and yellow teddy bear costume? Oh and I'm Jim!"

I looked at the extended hand, thinking about shaking his hand or not. Eventually, I accepted the extended hand and shook it. "Leonard and why you are parading in a unicorn costume at 11 pm?" Well it didn't look like he was going away, so it will not hurt to ask, I'm genuinely curious why. Then I will try to get rid of him.

Jim smiled and sat down. "It's the only thing I have, well that and my bag." I just spot the bag he was hugging to his chest like some kind of stuffed toy. It didn't looked big and it certainly didn't look very loaded. It was kind of unnerving. " How old are you Jim? And where are you from?" He can't be local, not with this accent. Certainly not from US, maybe somewhere from Europe?

"Sixteen and I'm from Russia. Well Russia AND Poland, my dad was Russian and my mom was Polish." Holy shit he is sixteen! What the hell is a kid doing in diffrent country, on a diffrend continent with no parents nearby, practically at night. "Where are your parents kid?" Now I'm genuinely concerned, yeah I know that a sixteen year old is not a small child, but still the kid is underage and should be looked after by an adult. Beside that he is from another country.

Jim frowned and I saw sadness in his eyes. "I..." he hesitated, thinking if he should trust me or not, well I wouldn't fault him we just met like, five minutes ago? "You will not tell anyone?" with that stupid unicorn costume and sound of his voice, he looked and sounded like a five year old. Shit, I think I'm going soft because I swear I could feel my heart melting a little. "Ok." I soften look in my eyes, thinking if I made the right decision.

I saw he visibly relax. "My dad died the day I was born. He was a police officer and was shot in a drug bust, it broke my mom because as I grew older I looked more like him. When I was four she remarried to a guy named Aleks. The biggest fucker this world ever known, after marrying him she left to work on the other side of the country. She couldn't look at me, because every time, she saw her dead husband instead of her son. And let's put it lightly that Aleks wasn't very friendly to me, so I called up my friend, that I once helped, and asked for help to get to US and here I am."

"So you want to tell me nobody is looking for you?"

"Nope, I checked footage from my mom's work place last night and she was still here, just working. I know that Aleks told her that I runned away because, I looked up his call list and I'm already gone for a week." he said it as if we were talking only about the weather, but in his eyes I saw sadness and disappointment. What a sorry excuse for a mother, people like her and this Aleks shouldn't call themselves parents.

"I'm sorry kid, really, nobody deserves that kind of life."

"It's not your fault but thanks." Jim smiles and damn, if that eyes doesn't sparkle in dim lights of the bus. "You can stay at my place if you want. It's not pity or something I just want to help."

"Really?" he asks hopefully. "Yeah." I smiled and Jim looked at me with tears in his eyes. Ah to hell with it, I hugged him and heard him saying things into my shoulder, that I couldn't understand. " O Boże dziękuję, Спасибо *."

"What are you saying? I need to know if you are insulting me or something." I chuckled.

"Just thankig you, but in other languages." Jim looked up at me and grinned. " Ok, let's stop talking about me, now tell me something about you."

"Not much to talk about kid. An old country doctor after divorce working at the local hospital. Wife got entire planet in divorce all I got left is my bones." I said grumply, there is no point in laying now.

"You can't be that old, Bones." Jim said with raised eyebrow. "And you are a doctor? Wow."

"I'm twelve years your senior and 'bones'?"

"Yeah! It's better than Leonard and 'all I got left is my bones'." I swear to God it was one of the worst imitations of me and my ascent I ever heard. " Oh and will you tell me your full name in exchange for my full name? I can't just know you forever as Bones or Leonard."

"Leonard H. McCoy and whats wrong with my name?."

"Leonard is just an old man name." Jim grinned just after insulting my name, that little shit. "And my full name is Jakub Илья́ Курыакин* Kirk."

"Well, that's really damn long but I didn't hear Jim in here."

"Jakub means James, and short for James is Jim. It's mix of Polish and Russian names, so you can call me Jim or Illya, whatever you want." he sailed. "I think I will stick to Jim it's easier."

I peeked through the window and saw it's almost our stop. "Well kid, we're getting off this bus soon."

tbc...

Translations:

O Boże dziękuje – O God thank you (in Polish)

Спасибо – thank you (in Russian)

Илья́ Курыакин -Illya Kuryakin and I took the name from 'Man from Uncle' because I love this movie and Illya :)

Hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments if I should continue this and if there were any mistakes or things like that also let me know in comments XD

3


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chapter sorry it took this long I didn't had any time to write it.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters etc. are the property of their respective owners**

**So Enjoy!**

I saw Jim looking out of the window. "You live here?" he said pointing at apartment building. "Yeah, and we are getting out of this bus." I said when the bus stopped at the bus stop. Jim jumped down the steps. "You always do that?" Jim looked at me confused. "What?" I stepped away from the bus when it started to drive away. "Jumping down the stairs, you know you can break a leg doing this." Jim looked at me pouting. "You are no fun." I rolled my eyes, I barely meet him and I'm already starting to be concerned about him but I can't help it. "Yeah, whatever. Come on once we are inside you can take a shower and I will make something up to eat, sounds good?" I asked while leading him to my apartment building. "Jo, sounds good." We entered the elevator and I looked down at him confused. "Jo?" the hell does that mean and when we are standing Jim looks even more like a kid, he is so fucking small, I mean he barely reaches my shoulders . "It means yes in Kashubian, it's one of Polish language dialects. It occurs in the West Pomeranian part of Poland." when the lift reached my floor we exited it and started short walk to my apartmend. "Well every day you learn something new." I mumbled. Once we were inside I looked at Jim, he was looking around with big eyes. "It's yours?"

"Yeah, even the second floor." I answered and he looked as if horns just grew out of my head. "There is another floor?! Just how much do you earn when you are a doctor?" when I turned around I saw Jim looking out of the window, I have one of those that also are a door to balcony so they are huge as hell. "An sufficient amount, the shower is down the hall I will leave some clothes by the door for you so I can wash your uncorn." I added when I saw that he started to open his mouth to protest. "Now go, I can see you shivering from here. Shoo!" Jim just grinned and walked towards the bathroom. Once I herad him turning on the shower, I went looking for clothes for him. Honestly I don't know if anything I own is going to fit him, Jim is pretty small and thin, at least three sizes below me so I dug through my wardrobe and found my smallest t-shirt, hoodie and some shorts. I left them next to the bathroom door and went to the kitchen, I decided that I will make grilled cheese sandwich and some hot chocolate. "Just in time." I said when Jim entered the kitchen and even if these clothes were too small for me, they hung on Jim and it make him look like a child trying on their parents clothes. "Look, I really wanted to thank you for helping me it means so much to me."

"No need to thank me kid, now come on and eat, you are too skinny." Jim sat down on a stool and looked at the plate. "What is it?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich, you know what hot chocolate?" he gave me the look that only could mean 'Really?'. "Yeah, now I know what is just where I am from it's called differently." I watched as he started to eat, but one thing keeps nagging me. "How come you only own a unicorn costume?"

"Well, it's more of a unicorn jammies. Me running away was spontaneous so I just threw the most important stuff inside my bag." Jim said with full mouth. Uhg, disgusting. "So according to you, clothes are not so important, but that doesn't answer my question." I said while pouring myself cup of coffee. Fuck the fact that it's almost night, not like I'm gonna be abble to sleep anyway. I'm kind of concerned about Jim's flushed cheeks, it's pretty cold outside and he was only dressed in unicorn pyjamas fot Christ sake! I wouldn't be suprised if he catches a cold so I reached out and feelt his forhead with my hand. It was hot. "What are you doing?" he said pulling away.

"You have a fever, I think you catched a cold parading in that costume of yours." I walked to the cupboard beside my sink and pulled out a thermometer with some cold medications. "Keep talking." I mumbled. "Yyy so, about two days ago while going through the fence I cut my arm with a protruding nail. I stopped the bleeding but when I looked at myself I saw that my clothes where soaked in blood and I didn't had anything to wash it. So I was walking down the street thinking how to cover the blood up when I saw this unicorn jammies hanging from laundry string and 'borrowed' it."

"Wait you said you cut your arm?" I asked putting down the medications, meaby it's not a cold after all. "Show me that cut." Jim rolled up his left slave and showed me the cut. It looked infected. I took his arm and slightli pressed down. Jim hissed and tried to pull away, but I holded him still. "I think it's infected and it's probably causing your fever." I picked up the thermometer and holded it up to Jims forehead, good that I have non-contact one. 39,7°C (103,4°F).

Not good, not at all.

"That's pretty high, Jim. Do you have a headache or muscles pain?" Now that I'm looking closely I noticed that he is sill shivering. "My head hurts a little but otherwise I feel fine." Good that I have antibiotics here, it will save us from trip to the hospital. "Finish eating then take these pills." Jim finished the last piece he had on the plate and took pills from the countertop, dry swallowing them. "Show off, now come on I will show you where you are going to sleep." I said leading him through my apartament.

Sorry it's shorter but I was writing it at night and at some point (about 4 am) I was just dying inside XD I promise another chapter will be longer.

Please leave comment if you want to ask something or if you just want to rate it


End file.
